whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
State of the School Report
State of the School Report ( or Report (2) in the Original ) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the info of ' Some Rumor of the school'. Location It is found in ??? on the first floor of Main Building, Section 2. Transcript 2001 English= Report (2) Treasure Hunting |-|Korean= 보고서 (2) 학원내에 퍼지고 있는 변종 놀이법 요즘 학생 사이에서는 보물찾기와 같은 놀이가 유행처럼 번지고 있다. 단순한 보물찾기라 하면 별 문제시 되지 않지만, 그들이 찾는 물건은 단순한 물건이 아니고 작년에 학교에서 목숨을 끊은 교사의 음악시디를 찾는 것이다. 학생들 사이에서는 학교의 어디엔가 김선생님이 죽기전에 만들었다는 시디가 있다는 것이다. 학생들의 말을 들어 보면 단순한 음악시디가 아니고 김선생의 마지막 유언 같은게 담겨 있다고 한다. 학생들의 말에 의하면 가끔 김선생이 흘려놓은 단서 같은 것이 발견되어 그 신빙성이 높아지고 있다는 것이다. 이 놀이는 학습 분위기를 망칠 정도로 심각하고 심지어는 돈을 걸고 있다고 한다. 정확히 파악되지는 않지만 그 액수가 상당하다는 소문이다. 2015 English= State of the School Report Title: Inappropriate Rumors in School Games like treasure hunting are becoming a quick spreading fad among the students. But this is no average treasure hunt. It's to find the CD which belongs to the deceased music teacher who committed suicide on school premises last year. The rumor is that Mr. Kim, the music teacher, had left a CD before his death which contains his last words and the secret of the School. According to the students, the clues Mr. Kim has left are being found periodically, raising the credibility of the rumor. This rumor has come to the point where it's disrupting classes. Some students are even known to bet huge amounts of money on this. All homeroom teachers are advised to be aware of this situation and to pay special attention in regards to this issue. |-|Korean= 학원 실태 보고서 제목 : 학원 내의 부적절한 루머 요즘 학생 사이에서는 보물찾기와 같은 놀이가 유행처럼 번지고 있다. 그런데 그것은 단순한 보물찾기가 아닌, 작년에 학교에서 목숨을 끊은 교사의 음악시디를 찾는 것이다. 학교의 어디엔가 김선생님이 죽기 전에 만든 시디가 숨겨져 있는데, 단순한 음악시디가 아니라 김선생의 유언과 학교의 비밀을 담고 있다는 것이 그 내용이다. 학생들의 말에 따르면 가끔 김선생이 흘려놓은 단서 같은 것이 발견되어, 소문의 신빙성이 점점 높아지고 있다고 한다. 이 루머는 현재 학습 분위기를 망칠 정도로 심각한 상태로, 일부 학생들은 심지어 상당한 액수의 돈을 걸고 있다고 한다. 지도 교사들의 주의가 요구되는 시점이다. |-|Portuguese= Relatório Sobre a Situação da Escola Título: Rumores inapropriados na escola Jogos como caça ao tesouro estão rapidamente se tornando uma mania entre os estudantes. Mas essa não é uma caça ao tesouro normal. É para encontrar o CD que pertence ao falecido professor de música que cometeu suicídio nas dependências da escola no ano passado. O rumor é que de Senhor Kim, o professor de música, havia deixado um CD antes de morrer contendo suas últimas palavras e o segredo da Escola. De acordo com os estudantes, as pistas que o Senhor Kim deixou estão sendo encontradas periodicamente, aumentando a credibilidade do rumor. Este rumor chegou a um ponto em que está perturbando as aulas. Alguns estudantes até são famosos por apostarem grandes quantias de dinheiro nisto. Todos os professores referenciais são aconselhados a ficarem atentos a esta situação e a destinarem especial atenção ao problema. Further Notes *In the Original Korean ver, there is a document with a title ( Report (1) : 학원실태 조사보고서 / State of the School Investigative Report ) similar to this Remake title ( 학원 실태 보고서 / State of the School Report ). But the contents are quite different. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents